


Processing Thoughts Takes Time

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 3x08 spec fic but not really, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, admittance of feelings, they actually comunicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Anne goes to Gilbert's house to tell him how she feels
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 66





	Processing Thoughts Takes Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!   
How are we all doing after that episode? dead. ya i thought so. So because i'm impatient AF i wrote this after that episode. i hope y'all like it. comments are appreciated, let me know what you thought.

Anne’s head was spinning. Her head was still spinning from what Gilbert just inadvertently admitted. It's been a couple days but she still can't process it. I mean could you blame her? It’s a lot to process. He basically told her he was in love with her and would give up his dream if she said the word. She didn’t have the realization until later that she was in love with him,but now that she knows, how can she tell him? She doesn’t want to be the reason he gives up his dream, but she also can’t stand the thought of him marrying another girl. 

After a talk with a rekindled Diana, she realized she couldn’t make Gilbert’s choice for him and that he needed to know all the facts before making his decision. Diana made her realize that if she didn’t tell Gilbert how she felt, and he proposed to Winnifred,she would regret it until the day died. so , she would lay out all her cards, and let him choose, but she would make it painfully clear that she wasn’t making this choice for him, he had to be 100% sure, and he had to be the one to choose.

While Diana went to apologize to Jerry for how she treated him, Anne walked to the Blythe Lacroix home hoping Gilbert hasn't caught a train to Charlottetown to propose yet. When she gets there a woman answers the door who must be Bashes mother, both Gilbert and Marilla had said she was coming, but Anne had yet to meet her “Hi, you must be bashes mother, it is such a pleasure to meet you, I'm Anne. is Gilbert home?” Anne introduces herself. “So your the famous Anne i’ve heard so much about,it’s an honour, he is please come in. Mr Blythe, you have a visitor.” She hears footsteps. “Mrs lacroix how many times do I have to tell you, please, call me…” he stops in his tracks when he sees Anne has come to see him.

“Gilbert.”  
“Anne”

Gilbert is rooted in place. He wasn’t expecting to see her today, or for awhile if he was being honest. “What are you doing here?” he asks. “I need to talk to you, do you have a minute?” he nods his head and leads her towards his room he closes the door but leaves it open a crack as not to alarm Bashes mother. “What did you want to talk about?” Anne takes a deep breath and starts talking. “I came here to tell you, that I feel the exact same way about you that you do me.” Gilbert’s worry turns into a smile on his face but then, “why didn’t you tell me this at the bonfire?” Anne gives him a look on her face that screams ‘Really’. “I couldn’t even talk in complete sentences, and you expect me to tell you how I feel after I muttered in fragments? I was processing what you told me Gilbert, i couldn't think properly, let alone speak. Besides, I didn't even know how I fully felt about you a couple hours ago. News like that takes time to digest Gilbert.” Anne speaks. Gilbert puts his hands up in a mock surrender. “Your right, i’m sorry, I didn't give you time to process and I should have, I just wasn’t thinking and in that moment , all I wanted to do was kiss you, and i was going to if you gave word, and when you didn’t, it crushed my hopes, but I should have known, even then not to put you on the spot like that and I did and I am so sorry.”

Gilbert word vomits out of his mouth. Anne smiles on her face. Gilbert goes to take her hand when she pulls away. “As much as I would love for you to do that, I need to say something. I don’t want you giving up the Sorbonne for me, I want you to be able to do what you love, but I wanted you to know how I felt, because if I didn't tell you I'd regret it.” she stares at him expecting him to look upset, but she sees is a smile on his face. “Anne, i don’t have to go to the Sorbonne to become the type of doctor I want to be,there are closer schools, one that's even only 20 minutes away from queen's to get the education I need to become the doctor I want to be, yes the Sorbonne would be an amazing opportunity, but the Sorbonne doesn’t have you.” 

Anne was about ready to melt into a puddle. That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to her. She’s probably blushing but she doesn’t care. “So what do we do now?” she asks him. “Well first, i have to go to Charlottetown and tell Winnie i can’t see her anymore, and then when I get back, depending on how you feel, I'd very much like to take you to go get dinner with me, how would you feel about that Anne?” Anne smiles, and takes his hand in hers. “I would like that very much Gilbert.” with both their hands locked they stand there for an infinite amount of time just staring at the other, both thankful to be standing there, looking at the other with pure love in their eyes, thankful for everything, good and bad, that ever happened to them, not wanting to change a thing because everything brought them here, to this moment and it means everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this one.


End file.
